


Plano Riza Hawkeye coberta de mel

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um particularmente bebado Roy Mustang bola um plano, Hughes é obrigado a agir como a voz da razão e Riza entra em contato inesperado com um certo produto alimenticio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plano Riza Hawkeye coberta de mel

Maes Hughes dificilmente poderia ser chamado de a voz da razão ,alguns adjetivos que poderiam ser usados para descrevê-lo seriam : ótimo profissional, grande pai e marido, embora os termos mais usados fossem excêntrico ,maluco ,pirado e outros variantes desse mesmo conceito ,Hughes especialmente não esperava ter que bancar esse papel naquela festa em particular, seu quinto aniversário de casamento com Gracia ,a festa surpresa de comemoração tinha sido um ótimo evento, ele declarara seu inegável e incondicional amor pela esposa umas 50 vezes ,literalmente 50 vezes e de uma maneira bem alta e teatral se me permite dizer. Até os membros mais reservados e profissionais do exercito pareciam ter se soltado um pouco, dançaram, beberam e riram. Já passava das duas da manhã ,a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora, Gracia já estava dormindo mas ele ainda estava acordado animado demais com as celebrações no entanto até mesmo os mais animados aquela hora da madrugada estavam cansados e sem animo para nada ,quando estava quase desistindo quando um Roy Mustang particularmente bêbado e um tanto serelepe chegou ao sei lado lhe disse que havia bolado um plano hilário suas expectativas foram levantadas até os céus, apenas para ter todas elas reduzidas a cinzas após ouvir o plano de Mustang e ele ser obrigado a cumprir aquele papel que tão poucas vezes na vida teve que tomar.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira Mustang, é uma forma criativa de suicídio.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang ao contrario da maioria dos outros convidados não se divertira muito na festa ,no começo é claro flertou com algumas das garçonetes contratadas para a festa e até algumas convidadas que haviam chegado mais cedo ,as constantes declarações de Hughes de amor para Gracia eram um tanto irritantes as vezes mas dificilmente poderiam ser classificadas como inesperadas e mesmo se fossem não era provável que viessem a tirar o seu bom humor. O que veio a ter esse efeito foi a chegada da sua mais leal subordinada a festa em um vestido particularmente justo. As costas completamente tapadas, ele sabia o porque ,aquelas costas que ele acreditava ter sido o único a ter visto dês da morte do pai da Tenente ,embora não tivesse certeza e só ele sabia quantas horas já havia passado pensando nessa questão ,dizia para si mesmo que era por causa dos segredos que a tatuagem que cobria as costas dela trazia, embora até mesmo ele as vezes achasse difícil acreditar nessa desculpa. O vestido ao contrario do seu costumeiro uniforme do exercito de Amestris acentuava em muito as curvas de seu corpo, e o coronel tinha certeza que não fora o único a reparar nisso ,a tenente estava atraindo olhares, olhares masculinos (bom não necessariamente ...) e isso deixou o previamente tão relaxado coronel cheio de raiva, sentou no bar do salão e passou a encarar cada um que começasse a olhar para a tenente de um modo que ele sabia no fundo de sua mente ser impróprio. Ter um homem que podia criar bolas de fogo apenas movendo as mãos olhando para você de um jeito mal encarado era o tipo de coisa que tendia a assustar as pessoas. Ele assustou muitas pessoas aquela noite.

Ficou sentado no bar do salão nem se preocupando em fazer social observando Riza Hawkeye que estava na ultima meia hora conversando com Rebeca e Havoc ao lado de uma das varias fontes de mel que estavam decorando o salão. Derrepente algumas gotas escorreram da fonte para a mão da tenente que ao notar isso lambeu de leve a parte que estava suja e logo se pôs a conversar novamente com Rebeca e Havoc. Foi um gesto completamente inocente e ele tinha certeza que ninguém mais reparara a não ser ele. Mas foi o suficiente para aquele gesto inocente ficar se repetindo na sua mente como uma fita agarrada, as vezes em câmera lenta, a língua contra a pele macia e o gosto de mel entre os dois, após ter se repetido um numero razoável de vezes uma imagem particularmente vivida da Tenente coberta de mel começou a aparecer na sua mente, com a maioria das suas roupas misteriosamente desaparecidas por um igualmente misterioso motivo. Ele sentiu que precisava de mais um copo de uísque e mais um e mais um, assim sucessivamente sem a imagem desaparecer da sua mente. Com isso também veio de cobrir Riza Hawkeye de mel começou a se formar ,afinal parecia tão agradável na sua mente ,logo deveria ser igualmente agradável na vida real ,e por que fazer a mulher fazer isso quando ele próprio poderia fazer isso por ela (sempre ajudando os outros esse Roy) mas obviamente seu bom senso agiu ele estava bêbado mas nem de longe bêbado o suficiente para achar que uma loucura daquelas seria de qualquer maneira viável. As duas da manhã no entanto ele estava ,ele realmente estava ,e aos poucos tomou consciência de que era uma idéia genial ,por que seu eu sóbrio não conseguira entender isso ele não compreendia. Ele ouvira comentarem que Riza estava no andar de cima dormindo e ele estava indo até ela para por seu plano em pratica.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes já não conseguira dissuadir Mustang resolveu acompanhá-lo, um pouco por que ainda tinha esperança de convencê-lo , em certa parte por que estava curioso em saber quais seriam a reações da tenente e dele após que o plano ridículo falhasse ,e em muito por que por mais que fosse um bom amigo tinha algo sobre ver seus amigos íntimos sofrendo um pouco de humilhação pessoal que fazia o mundo parecer um lugar ligeiramente mais feliz e correto. Tinham passado no salão e enchido uma jarra de mel ,já tinham subido as escadas e agora andavam em direção ao quarto em que a tenente repousava.

-Então quem você vai acha que vai ser seu substituto ?

-Substituto de quê ?

-Como Coronel ,ela vai acordar e te matar, com justificativa devo dizer e provavelmente vão te substituir logo.

-Ela não vai acordar,eu sou um alquimista, eu tenho a habilidade de entrar e sair de um lugar sem nem ser percebido.

-Como isso está relacionado com a alquimia ?

-Eu não consigo pensar agora ,mas tem uma ótima razão ,quando eu lembrar eu te conto.

-Sei... Você realmente deve se sentir atraído pela Tenente.

-Eu não estou apaixonado pela Tenente Hawkeye, eu me sinto por ela como um pai se sente por uma filha.

\- É o tipo de sentimento que coloca o pai na cadeia e a filha traumatizada pelo resto da vida.

-Eu vou ignorar esse seu tom malicioso, é assim que eu me sinto.

\- Sua idéia de diversão é cobrir a mulher de mel no meio da noite .

\- É, como qualquer pai amoroso e hilário como eu faria.

-Não importa quantas vezes você diga isso não vai tornar verdade.

Eles pararam em frente a porta do quarto em que ela estava.

-Ultima chance de desistir.

-Eu não vou- disse Roy abrindo de leve a porta

-Tá bem ,é o seu funeral

Roy entrou no quarto e deixou apenas uma fresta da porta aberta para esfregar na cara de Hughes na hora que ele conseguisse ou para ter uma alternativa de fuga mais rápida caso tivesse que correr por sua vida ,por motivos óbvios ele esperava que fosse a primeira ,embora todos esses seus pensamentos até os relacionados a mel tenham se dissipado ao ver a tenente dormindo, provavelmente estava cansada já que nem se preocupara em colocar uma coberta ou lençol. Seu rosto estava tão pacifico ,parecia que todo o seu passado desaparecera naquele momento, seu pai, a guerra em Ishbal ,a dor e a culpa que ele sabia de certa maneira ser o responsável ,olhando para o seu rosto adormecido ele sentiu paz ,e pensou que poderia ficar ali parado por horas apenas olhando para ela para se sentir feliz. Ai é claro seu olhar se voltou para uma região pouco ao sul da face da sua subordinada e o plano mel rapidamente voltou a sua mente.

Ele começou derramando nos dedos da mão direita afinal eles que tinham começado aquilo tudo ,foi subindo devagar do braço aos ombros ,ainda mais devagar ao passar dos ombros até o busto e depois para o braço esquerdo até os dedos, indo depois disso direto para coxa onde o vestido encontrava a pele , passando o mel meio em ziguezague pelas pernas até os pés e subindo de novo dessa vez em linha reta passando pelo vestido até o pescoço ,subindo pela orelha e indo até os lábios e assim sucessivamente até a jarra ficar vazia.

Hughes não conseguia acreditar que o plano realmente ia funcionar ,na verdade funcionara, Riza não acordara estava coberta de mel, e Roy estava com um olhar arrogante e orgulhoso olhando diretamente para ele. Na verdade Roy estava tão orgulhoso de si mesmo que achou que ele merecia uma reverência ,o que se estivesse sóbrio seria apenas um "Bom trabalho Roy" mentalmente, mas dado ao seu presente estado inebriado ele julgou que merecia uma reverência própria ,dos tempos imperiais com toda pompa e maneirismos ,o que dada a sua falta de coordenação no momento fez com que tropeçasse e caísse em cima da tenente, seu corpo pressionado contra o dela seu joelhos caíram sobre as coxas dela ,seu cotovelo quase bateu contra os seus braços e seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente nos dela .Ela acordou.

Riza Hawkeye tinha certeza de três coisas naquele momento, 1° ela estava coberta de mel , 2° havia uma parte dela e ela não sabia o quão dominante essa parte viria a ser que queria matar Roy Mustang. E 3°ao olhar para o envergonhado coronel a sua frente ela sabia que ela estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

-Coronel,o senhor me cobriu de mel enquanto eu estava dormindo ?

-T-talvez.

-E aí você me beijou ?

-Foi acidental, meus pés se enrolaram no tapete e eu cai nos seus lábios, desculpe por isso- disse Mustang com o tom mais formal que ele conseguia fazer ,e talvez se tivesse mantido esse tom e a conversa por isso mesmo poderia ter conseguido se livrar ,seria a coisa mais sensata a fazer,mas Roy Mustang como já fora mostrado diversas vezes naquela noite não estava dado a decisões sensatas então acrescentou com um tom um pouco arrogante e muito malicioso- Mas foi a melhor maneira de tomar mel que eu já experimentei, Honey .

Seus punhos não eram normalmente a sua arma de escolha, mas naquele momento eles serviram perfeitamente. O soco foi tão forte que deixou Mustang inconsciente até a manhã e Riza voltou para a cama sem reparar que olhando pelo feixe da porta estava Maes Hughes tapando a boca para evitar que o som das suas gargalhadas saíssem ,Roy tinha razão, tinha sido hilário.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi Obrigada por ler ,essa foi a minha primeira fic de Fullmetal Alchemist e obviamente de Royai, tem um pequeno spoof de Crepúsculo no meio que eu não gosto muito mas quando comecei a escrever "de três coisas ela tinha certeza" ficou parecendo com Crepúsculo e resolvi ir de vez com isso e até que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.
> 
> Espero que você tenha gostado e reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
